


Detrás de las orejas

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lleva mucho tiempo pensando en esto. ¿Podrá hacerlo sin cabrear a Derek? Probablemente no...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detrás de las orejas

Stiles caminaba junto a Derek, se iban a su loft. Había algo que quería hacer y esto llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde hacía días, y a esa acción tenía que encontrarle una respuesta a como diera lugar. Tenía nervios de hacerlo, pues, ¿qué tal si Derek se enfadaba? Un Derek enfadado no era algo bonito de presenciar, ni mucho menos de sentir. Díganselo a su pobre espalda. Pero, ¿qué era la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Definitivamente lo iba a hacer.  
—¿Entonces, si... —Stiles metió su mano dentro de la chaqueta de Derek y acaricio su nuca. Al ver que Derek no tenía ninguna reacción, exceptuando la del ceño fruncido, se decidió por otro lado — acaricio... -dirigió su mano a su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo—  ... aquí? —enterró por completo sus dedos en el cabello de Derek, acariciándolo. Pero Derek no mostraba ningún signo de placer a las caricias, más que su ceño fruncido.  
—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Stiles? —rugió Derek. Stiles dio un saltito hacia atrás del susto, con Derek mirándole con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los dientes. Stiles se acercó un paso a Derek.  
—¿Detrás de la orejas puede ser? —Stiles colocó sus dedos detrás de las orejas de Derek y comenzó a acariciar ahí. La cara de completo placer de Derek le hizo sonreír con triunfo. La cara del mayor cayó sobre el cuello de Stiles y con un ronroneo dijo:  
—No pares.  
La sonrisa de Stiles fácilmente pudo pasar como la del gato de Cheshire de lo enorme que estaba. Los constantes ronroneos de Derek acabaron en el instante en que Stiles paró con sus caricias. Derek le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
—Te dije que no pararas —reclamó. Stiles se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. En la entrada del loft, Derek acorraló a Stiles en una esquina y tomó su cabeza, la acercó a la suya y le besó con fiereza. Stiles soltó un gemido. Derek estaba excitado desde que el menor comenzó con sus caricias detrás de sus orejas y había olido la excitación de este, cosa que lo volvió loco; las deliciosas caricias combinadas con el aroma de la excitación de su compañero lo embriagaron, excitándolo con facilidad. La boca de Stiles... un paraíso total, del que nunca te cansabas de ver y saborear. Sus labios bajaron al cuello del menor, repartiendo besos en él. Su lengua pronto quiso jugar con el cuello y el cuerpo de Stiles, ansiando saborearlo. Repasó un camino invisible de su clavícula al lóbulo de su oreja. Los jadeos del chico alentaban a Derek a seguir. Metió las manos dentro de la playera del menor y comenzó a recorrer su espalda; comenzaba ahí, bajaba poco a poco, haciendo el recorrido con la yema de sus dedos, hasta llegar a su torso, donde se encargaba de hacer lo mismo, al igual que con su abdomen, bebiéndose los gemidos de Stiles con su boca. La cremallera le lastimaba, aquello exigía atención, y Derek se la daría. Tendría a Stiles cuanto antes. Abriendo la puerta del loft, y cerrándola con pasos torpes, gracias a los húmedos besos, se dirigieron a la habitación de Derek, donde minutos después, Derek tenía a Stiles gimiendo y gritando su nombre, enloqueciendo a Derek. Continuó sus embestidas, tratando de contenerse, para que Stiles llegara primero, pero es que era imposible con las paredes de Stiles apretándole con fuerza mientras entraba y salía de él. Había que sumarle los deliciosos gemidos que el menor soltaba. Hacían jadear y gruñir a Derek de orgullo y triunfo, porque sabía que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.  
—Vamos, Stiles, córrete —este profirió un jadeo de placer.   
—Derek, sí, sí, sigue —el mayor gruñó, giraba sus caderas un poco mientras entraba y salía de Stiles. Necesitaba llegar al clímax, ya no aguantaba más, su polla dolía, y Stiles no hacía más que gritar de placer de lo bueno que era Derek. Acercó sus labios a los del menor y los besó, metiendo su lengua, saqueando la boca de Stiles.   
—¡Derek! —gritó de placer Stiles, llegando por fin al clímax. Pero Derek no podía, se estaba desesperando, aceleraba aún más sus acometidas, intentando conseguir su propia liberación, pero no lo conseguía. La frustración era visible en su cara, las gotas de sudor caían, pero Derek no conseguía su liberación. Un gimoteante Stiles le besó ardientemente y le acarició detrás de las orejas de nuevo, sólo esa simple, pero deliciosa acción, bastó para que Derek se corriera fuertemente y soltara el gemido más fuerte de su vida. Ocultó la cara en el cuello de Stiles, intentando recuperar el aliento. El menor soltó una risita.  
—Imagina que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera acariciado las orejas.  
—Probablemente tendría la polla dolorida —le ronroneó Derek en el oído, sintiendo como los últimos espasmos del fuerte orgasmo que había tenido desaparecían. Stiles comenzó otra vez con las caricias, y sintió cómo Derek volvía a endurecerse. Tendrían una buena maratón sexual esta tarde, y todo por acariciarle detrás de las orejas.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía.


End file.
